


Five Times a Witch Helped Bruce Wayne

by sarhea



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DCU Animated, Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: 5 Things, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Bruce Wayne accepted a service/aid from a Witch. OR Four times Luna Lovegood helped a hero and one time he opened up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: OOC characters. Please note there are big time jumps between each part. No plans to fill/bridge them. This is meant to be a set of drabbles/one-shots.  
> For: LJ community 5-times. Prompt Sets #05 (for Her) and #07 (for Him).  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Potterverse and co (JK Rowling et al do). I do not own Batman and co (Warner Bros, Bob Kane, DC comics, et al do).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna Lovegood meets Batman, AKA Bruce Wayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ community 5-fics. #05/1 Who & #07/5 Potion

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

Luna Lovegood looked around her very cautiously. The portkey had deposited her in a mid-sized well stocked kitchen pantry. Some of the contents she recognized, others were completely unknown to her.

"Luna Love?" a familiar crispy voice called out.

The British witch looked up and smiled instantly upon seeing the owner of the voice. She darted towards him, her arms open wide for a hug.

"Uncle Alfred!" she squealed as she hugged the elderly man dressed in a formal black-and-white suit. Then she drew back sensing the tension and strain in her elderly relative. "Uncle Alfred, what's wrong?"

His usual formal poise collapsed like a house of cards. "I need your help," he confessed.

"I thought so when I got your message to come to Gotham as quickly as possible." Luna smiled gently. "I know you prefer to visit me in Europe."

Alfred Pennyworth stiffened and shook his head. "It's not that I'm ashamed of you child... it's just that there is too much chaos in Gotham. I don't want you involved if you don't have to be."

Luna Lovegood nodded thoughtfully as she studied her squib relative. There were new lines etching his face, sweat beading his skin near the hairline, sure signs that things were very wrong.

"I understand. How can I help?"

His expression was very serious. "Luna, I want you to make a magical vow to never speak of what you will see and hear tonight. Or of anything you may conclude from your observations. Please."

It was the please that did it. Alfred Pennyworth was a squib and well aware of the consequences of broken oaths. It had to be very important for him to make such a request of her.

Cold logic and common sense prodded Luna to say no and leave but familial loyalty and curiosity urged her to say yes. Underneath her Ravenclaw tendencies Luna both compassionate and loyal. So she said the only thing her conscience would allow her to say: Yes.

Ten minutes later she was wishing she had followed her common sense.

Uncle Alfred had taken her down several hidden passageways, stairs and back doors, under the mansion, into a large natural cave that was filled with Muggle equipment and devices she had no clue about and finally down a specific path and into one a particular room.

It was brightly lit with several cots covered in white sheets. Metal cabinets and cupboards ran along the length of the walls. The waist-high expanse of granite countertops were interrupted by sinks and equipment made of shiny metal and colourful plastics. There was a faint sterile, disinfectant, bleached smell. Underlying it was the bitter tang of something wrong, a persistent itch, a magical poison in its advanced stages. If she had time curiosity would have drawn her to explore the room in more detail, however the single occupant of the room, the man lying on the farthest cot needed her help.

He was dressed in close fitting grey pants and black boots. His torso and arms were bare, forearms and hands covered with heavy black gloves with odd thorn-shaped fins along the outside. His head was covered by a dark fitted cowl and half-mask covering all of his head and neck but the chin and lower half of his face.

Hesitantly she reached out and touched his bare bicep and 'pushed' herself into him for a quick diagnosis. She could feel the muscles quivering beneath her hands, the heat and tainted moisture pouring from him. His lungs were straining, his heart was racing at an unimaginable pace. It was too much. He was dying.

She did not bother with seeking and getting permission before starting. Time was of the essence. She had to do a thorough examination and diagnosis to determine the exact nature of the poison before beginning treatment. Her hands moved fluidly, drawing out the tools and vials of potions and various compounds, casting diagnostic spells and counter charms, spelling the contents of vials directly into his bloodstream for faster effect, stabilizing and reinforcing his collapsing systems.

Once she was satisfied he was in no danger of dying in the next twenty minutes she set about refining her diagnosis. The cause was easily determined by a Healer of her calibre: magical poison. But he was Not a wizard. She could not detect any trace of a magical core within in. Subtle protection charms from many different beings and old 'tainted scars' from magical enemies. But for someone to use Maleficient's Bane on a Muggle... Luna swallowed hard. Her patient had dangerously powerful magical enemies.

"Who is he Uncle?"

Alfred Pennyworth started but recovered almost seamlessly. "He is Batman."

Luna glared at her relative. She loved him dearly but she was in no mood to risk being drawn into conflict with an unknown enemy.

She repeated her question. "Who is he Uncle? How did he get poisoned? Maleficient's Bane is a very rare and expensive. He must have really angered whoever poisoned him." Her eyes were very direct. "Who did it?"

The elderly butler hesitated before answering. "Circe."

Luna inhaled sharply. The Immortal Greek Sorceress was infamous in wizarding society. She was not a Dark Lady (killing and destroying indiscriminately), but she was dangerous and utterly focused on her own personal goals; no matter who suffered as a side effect of her choices.

"She was attempting to steal an Amazon relic on display at the Metropolis Natural History Museum and did not take kindly to being stopped."

Luna frowned slightly. "By him?" She touched her patient gently.

"By Batman." Alfred confirmed.

Luna nodded thoughtfully as she began her preparations to neutralize and drain the magical poison.

"Who is he? I mean, who is he really?"

There was a long pause before he responded. "He's a hero."

"And he came to you?" Her voice was rich with scepticism. "I've read about these masked vigilantes. He would not risk exposing his true identity. You've known him for a very long time, probably long Before he even became a vigilante. Who is he really?"

He did not answer. Luna did not take it personally. If Uncle Alfred had answered her question without hesitation he would not be the man she loved and trusted, the secretive quiet man who was so very protective of those he called kin.

Kin. Pale grey-blue eyes widened in shock as fragments of past conversations and facts began to float through her forebrain.

_"Master Bruce is a very intelligent and resourceful young man."_

_"He spent seven years wandering the world looking for answers."_

_"It is quite unfortunate no one really knows the real Master Bruce. He is not the disreputable playboy so often portrayed in the media."_

_"He is very fond of extreme sports."_

_"He is recovering from a nasty water skiing accident."_

_"He is travelling on business."_

_"We have another addition to the household, a young boy named Master Richard Grayson."_

_"Master Dick is a very curious and resourceful boy."_

_"Master Bruce has a new charge. Jason Todd."_

_"Master Jason is dead. Gang activity."_

_"Master Bruce has decided to foster another young man. Tim Drake."_

_"I wish Master Bruce would slow down."_

Her voice was a breathy whisper.

"He's your employer isn't he? That Muggle businessman Bruce Wayne."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Batman blinked slowly and coughed harshly. The fire burning in his veins was finally receding. Until now it had been impossible to consciously operate past the agony. His usual pain management techniques had been all but useless. He looked around; he was in one of the medical suites installed in the Cave but there was no sign of Alfred. The faithful retainer would always be nearby whenever Batman dragged himself back to the Cave after a bad run in... he could not determine how long ago it was. Where was Leslie?

"Al-fred." His voice was a harsh raspy croak.

"He's stepped out to pick up some ingredients," an unfamiliar British-accented female murmured from somewhere to his right.

Batman froze. He opened his eyes and looked around frantically. Yes he was in the medical rooms in the Cave. And there was an intruder standing two feet away. Close enough to reach out and restrain her. If he had the energy to.

Pale ash blonde tresses twisted into a loose braid dangled over the front of her right shoulder. Wide grey-blue almost silvery eyes set in a heart-shaped face with delicate features studied him intently. A full passionate mouth pursed in a small O as she leaned towards him. Batman absently noted she wore no makeup or perfume, only the basic aroma of lavender scented toiletries surrounded her. Very old fashioned.

"Luna? I couldn't find any Giselda Nettle seeds or Iria Bleeding Heart sap. I did pick up some Kingsworm dew and Qubeing leaves. The apothecary said they would be acceptable substitute for most potions."

Batman turned towards the primary exit. Alfred was here. Carrying a canvas bag.

Luna moved towards Alfred with a brilliant smile.

"Both would be acceptable Uncle Alfred. Our patient is awake if you want to talk to him."

"Master Bruce!"

"Alfred!" The reflexive stern warning did not deter his oldest friend.

"Luna already knows Master Bruce. And no, I did not tell her. She guessed."

Luna sniffed. "I did not guess Uncle Alfred!" Her voice was huffy, a direct contrast to her mirth filled expression. "It was a logical conclusion drawn from the available facts and past experiences."

Alfred bowed shallowly. "Of course."

Bruce decided the mask was rather useless at this point and stripped it off. He sighed when cool air hit the moist clammy skin.

"Report Alfred." His voice remained unchanged, low and growly. Batman's voice.

To his shock his loyal retainer looked towards the other occupant of the room.

"Luna? You are more knowledgeable of the situation."

The blonde smiled and began speaking in low reassuring tones. She was clearly used to softening bad news. Made sense if she was a doctor specializing in difficult cases.

"We've neutralized the most damaging components of Maleficent's Bane in your system. Unfortunately Circe used a variant recipe that is more toxic than the standard potion. There are two specific sub-components of the variant potion that we cannot risk removing right now. Your body has already experienced great stresses from the poison and the treatment regime and to continue would cause permanent damage to your body. You need to take this," she reached out and tapped a cut crystal bottle filled with a pale blue fluid. "Four times a day for the next six weeks. And this," this time she touched a bottle of lime green liquid. "Three a day. The bottles are spelled to dose out specific amounts based on your age, weight, and physical condition. Both potions must be taken at least one hour apart to avoid a bad interaction." She produced a bottle green glass pot and added it to the other two. "If you have any aches do not use any of your Muggle remedies. Use this salve to avoid an interaction."

Bruce glared at the female. "Will. Not."

She looked at him with patient tolerant eyes. "Not going to follow my advice?" She shrugged. "Fine then, don't. Suffer a relapse and a mini stroke. I don't think you'll be able to chase down criminals when you're suffering from muscle spasms and prolonged oxygen deprivation."

He glared at her. "Okay I'll take your bloody poisons."

Luna did not take offence. "Potion, not poison," she corrected him blandly before turning to Alfred. "Please make sure he takes his potions at regular intervals. Any missed doses will set back his recovery."

"Of course."

"If he is not back to his usual self by four weeks contact me and I'll drop by to have a look. Otherwise his usual doctor can monitor his progress. Oh, and make sure he eats plenty of protein to help rebuild the damaged tissue."

"I will Luna."

Bruce watched Luna hug Alfred before vanishing out of the doorway. Then he squirmed under Alfred's patient tolerant expression.

"Who is she?"

"Luna? She's my grandniece." Alfred ignored the glare and continued to speak calmly. "She is also a wand witch and licensed Healer from one of the traditional wizarding enclaves in Britain. When Miss Prince confirmed it was a magical poison I asked Luna to stop by and take a look at you."

"You should have contacted Zatanna," Bruce grumbled.

"Miss Zatarra is a wonderful magician but she is not a medical specialist. Luna is." Alfred picked up the bottle of pale blue liquid, pouring the contents into a spoon. "Now take your first dose Master Bruce."

Bruce resisted for a brief second before conceding and swallowing the potion. He wondered if he could pick up a few of these bottles that poured out pre-set amounts of liquids. Something like that would be very useful in his after hours activities.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC...

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time he grudgingly accepted her help she was surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ community 5-fics. #05/2 What & #07/2 Hex

"What are you doing?"

Mr Wayne stiffened but he didn't turn around. He was more interested in whatever he was doing than answering Luna. Curious she looked at the charts and lists of numbers and jumbled letters, the lines of text being displayed on the flat glass panels before repeating the question. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and shifted to re-examine the data being displayed on another flatscreen panel on the other side of the primary over-sized work station.

Luna was not put off by his silence and off-putting demeanour. She'd faced worse and he would not harm her. Not if he wanted to remain on Uncle Alfred's good side!

Humming cheerfully she proceeded to cast several diagnostic spells on her patient, being very careful not to affect the expensive electronics close by. She was very pleased by his progress. It had become a habit to stop by every week he had been poisoned by Circe, just to confirm there were no undesirable side-effects from his experience. For the usual man or wizard it wouldn't matter but someone near constantly being subject to high-stress situations and intense physical exertions would have to recover perfectly.

He glared at her and dodged half-heartedly, trying to avoid her wand, the range of her diagnostic spells.

"What are you doing?" he growled though he already knew the answer.

She grinned inwardly as she answered, just like she always did.

"Diagnosis charm. Just making sure there are no traces of the poison. It should be completely clear of your system in another three weeks."

"So will you stop dropping by uninvited?" he asked snidely.

She put her wand away and ignored him in favour of examining the data displayed on the screens.

"What is that?" she asked curious, her eyes tracing the lines on the graph display.

"None of your business," he grumbled turning away from her.

She watched as he manipulated the data, recalculating the numbers with small variations and then redisplaying the data. She waited until his focus had returned to what he had been doing when she arrived. Then she stepped close and spoke softly.

"What are you doing?"

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

It had taken all of his training not to jump when she had first spoken. Batman was furious. He made people jump, not the other way around.

She did not respond to his attempts to drive her away either. Very much like her uncle.

He did not reveal any of these thoughts as he turned around to face Luna Lovegood. He studied her in silence trying to figure out just how she managed to evade his trained senses. He had fought and tracked down magic users before but none had managed to evade and fool his senses like before.

If she had been an enemy… but she wasn't. Her expression was open and oddly earnest as she repeated her question.

"What are you doing?"

He stared at her noting her placid unyielding expression. Definitely like Alfred.

Begrudgingly he gave in and began explaining his latest case. She listened without comment or prejudice, occasionally interrupting for a clarification. At her request, he pulled up the medical files for the victims and watched as she re-examined the medical MRI data.

After five minutes she turned to him and made an unexpected announcement.

"This looks like a hex."

Batman blinked. "A what?"

"A Hex. A type of spell typically meant to cause a degree of pain and discomfort. It's a minor kind of dark magic, darker than a jinx but less than a curse," she explained. "They also tend to have lasting persistent effects."

Batman tamped down on the urge to scoff. He had fought aliens, demons, and magic wielding villains in addition to the run-of-the-mill metas and regular lunatics.

As though sensing he was giving the explanation serious consideration, Luna Lovegood continued.

"You said it yourself, you could not find a reasonable scientific explanation for the repeated incidents of 'bad luck' being experienced by the victims. But you did record traces of atypical energies at each victim's home and workplaces. Just ask one of your magical colleagues to check the scene for you. They should be able to dissipate the magic as well."

He leaned back in his chair and studied the silvery-haired blonde witch.

"You aren't offering to do it yourself?" He wasn't quite sure why he taunted her like that.

She merely smiled, not indicating any offence taken. "You don't trust me, at least not for criminal cases. And you are right because I'm not trained for criminal investigations. If you need magical help I can introduce you to Hermione; she is an investigator for the DMLE, a magical equivalent for a CSI."

He stared at her. She did not break and look away first.

"I might take you up on that," was the only thing he said before looking away.

Luna smiled inwardly and walked away. He was getting used to her! She was certain he would be more agreeable to letting her help soon enough! She almost skipped towards the set of stairs leading up to the Manor. She wanted to talk to Uncle Alfred before leaving. She hoped he had made jam tarts for tea today.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC...

 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he asks for her help she is pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ community 5-fics. #07/1 Spellbound & #05/4 Where

Batman watched Luna Lovegood listen to his briefing with a curiously focused expression. He knew the details of the case inside and out and was thankful for it because his attention was being almost continuously side tracked by the miniscule changes in her expression, the slight furrow creasing her brows, her usually round pale grey-blue eyes narrowing, her full unpainted lips pursing into a small O before flattening together… Mentally he shook himself and redirected his attention away from her appearance for the seventeenth time.

When he finished with the conclusion of his debriefing he waited for her response. He was surprised to hear a very succinct and accurate summary.

"So this meta-human criminal Poison Ivy has most of the low-level criminal enforcers in Gotham spellbound. She is using them to cause havoc in Gotham, distracting the police and you from her activities."

Batman nodded. "Yes. In the past I've used a special antidote to neutralize Poison Ivy's spellbinding pollen but this new variant is resistant to my usual formulas."

"And you're having trouble synthesizing a new antidote."

"Yes. The new pollen variant breaks down very quickly once exposed to air."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Okay then. What do you need from me?"

"I want your help to develop an antidote."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Luna was shocked then pleased by his request. He was starting to trust her! She beamed.

"So where do you want us to meet?"

He gaped at her. "Excuse me?"

How curious. Luna wondered just why Uncle Alfred's employer tended to repeat himself around her. Wasn't her question clear enough? "Where do you want us to meet?"

He glowered. "You are going to stay in the Cave and wait for me to return with a sample."

It was quite off-putting and scary when he was wearing the cowl. Luna wasn't too concerned; she had been threatened by Death Eaters wearing scarier masks. She smiled up at him, her expression clearly indicating she thought his orders were silly and half-witted.

"You said it yourself Mr. Wayne, the pollen breaks down quickly when exposed to air. I need to be present when she releases a batch to get a sample and do an on-site analysis."

He glowered at her but said nothing; her reasoning was foolproof.

Deciding not to push her luck too far, Luna looked away, conceding in the struggle of wills, before continuing. "I can stay some place not too far, wherever you think is best. Once Miss Ivy has left you can let me know it is safe."

He grumbled softly but conceded. Luna refused to acknowledge his patent reluctance and mentally reviewed what she would need to do an on-site analysis.

"So do you want me to dress up in a sneak suit and mask?"

He gaped. "Excuse me?"

She really had to have a talk with Uncle Alfred about his employer. Poor Mr. Wayne was too easily shocked and distracted. Just how did he survive so many years as a Muggle crime fighter if he was so easy to surprise?

"Should I wear a tight black suit and hood? I presumed you don't want anyone to be able to identify me."

He frowned. "I don't want to put you in any unnecessary danger. Most criminals know anyone wearing a dark suit are either other criminals or my associates and will attack."

She smiled, a patient tolerant expression. "It's very sweet of you to be so protective but I can look after myself. If anything goes wrong I can just Apparate out of there." He frowned. "If it makes you feel better I can use a glamour to hide my appearance," she offered.

He considered her offer before shaking his head. "You can borrow one of the unmarked suits. It will provide more protection in case you are attacked."

She glowered. "I can look after myself Mr. Wayne."

He growled softly. "That's another thing. Call me Batman whenever I'm wearing the suit."

"All right then. Batman." There was a small pause before she continued. "So where do you want to meet up?"

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC...

 


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time she helps with a ‘non-work’ related issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ community 5-fics. #07/3 Illusion & #05/3 When

Bruce hurried up the stairs from the Cave. The League mission had taken longer than expected and he was running late for his own party. If it was anything but a charity fundraising event -that he was personally hosting in Wayne Manor- Bruce would have sent his apologies with a big cheque.

Thankfully he had already showered in the Cave and dressed in the tux and shoes Alfred had pressed and left in the small bedroom he used during long and difficult cases.

Mentally he ran through a check-list even as he reviewed the messages on his mobile planner. He frowned noting several messages marked urgent from Tim, Dick, and Alfred. But if it was something truly urgent, Bruce was certain Alfred would have left a message with the Watchtower monitor on-duty. Still, he was a little concerned by the high number of messages. He hurried to the primary kitchen looking for Alfred.

The butler was not in his usual abode. Bruce retreated and made his way to the Grande Ballroom. Alfred was most likely there, supervising the catering and decorating crews hired for the evening.

Bruce pushed the heavy doors and stepped into something completely unexpected. The heavy restrained elegance of the ballroom, the gothic carvings, dark stone, and panelled wood had been transformed into classical pillars, white statuary, and clean lines.

The Master of Wayne Manor was taken aback by the thoroughness of the decorating crew. He did not remember Alfred mentioning anything about using a Greco-Roman theme for the party. Slowly he walked down one length of the room then across the other. The decorators Alfred hired had done an impressive job. The marble columns looked almost real. Curious Bruce reached out and touched one white column.

His eyebrows rose as his fingers sank a few millimetres into white and before touching the familiar textured surface of granite. How on earth-? With a more serious focused look and greater care he re-examined the Ballroom more thoroughly concentrating on touch. The only reasonable explanation Bruce could come up with was holograms. The League did have heavy duty holo-emitters they used in their practice simulations but nothing truly large-scale And portable. The most sophisticated portable holo-emitters in Sol system were limited in range to less than ten meters.

Quickly he examined the ceilings, looking for such emitters, and failed to find any. Where the emitters themselves somehow hidden?

Concerned he turned away intent on locating Alfred and finding out exactly what had been done to the Grand Ballroom.

And he nearly walked into Luna Lovegood who was standing just two feet behind him. He cursed himself internally, for yet again failing to detect her.

"Do you like it?"

He blinked confused. "Excuse me?" His voice fell into the lower ranges of Batman's growl.

Unfortunately it did not affect her. She merely gestured around. "Do you like the décor? It's an illusion you know."

That threw Bruce for a loop. "What?"

"Uncle Alfred asked me to set it up, to cover the damage from the attack."

Bruce went cold. The messages.

"What attack?" he growled, controlling the urge to roughly press her for more details.

She frowned clearly confused. "You know, the skull demon ninjas."

Skull demon ninjas? Bruce could list off more than a dozen of Batman's enemies who could be classified as ninjas but they were not Bruce Wayne's enemies. "What ninjas?"

"Uncle Alfred said they were from the League of Shadows."

Ras al'Ghul. Demon's Head. He was one of the few who knew Batman's true civilian identity.

She looked more concerned now. "You did not know?"

He shook his head. "Alfred left a lot of messages but no details. I just got back from an extended mission."

Luna nodded firmly. "I don't know all the details but the attack practically destroyed the Ballroom and exposed some of the hidden aspects of the Manor, including passages into the Cave. There wasn't enough time to get a trusted crew in to repair and redecorate so he asked me to help. I transfigured and charmed rough repairs so no one would stumble into any holes or exposed passages. I also used an illusion to cover up the damage because I'm not strong enough to do large-scale permanent and detailed transfiguration.

If he had nerves that were any lesser than what they were, Bruce would have collapsed. While he was off planet, far from his beloved city, his home had been attacked, his private sanctuary and secret lair almost violated.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Luna was feeling slightly concerned. A normal person, Muggle or mage, would have shown some reaction. Mr Wayne's face had not changed, did not change even after hearing the extent of the damage. The passageways were not easily breached; they had been designed to be protected by layers of stone and metal, to be undetectable. The attack had been deliberate and designed to pierce those vulnerabilities.

Luna vaguely remembered Uncle Alfred mentioning the Manor had been burnt, destroyed before. She was certain Mr Wayne would have rebuilt to prevent anything like that from happening again. And it nearly had when he was not in his home.

For someone so fiercely protective, possessive, and paranoid… it would be a hard blow.

"When did this happen?" His voice was steady, too cold, too calm.

"Three nights ago," Luna murmured. "You were already off-planet and out of range. Mr Drake and Mr Grayson did a wonderful job of containing the damage. The League fled when it was clear they could not achieve their objective. Luckily the explosions were muffled and not too loud. Uncle Alfred did not call the police because the damage exposed some of the back-up hidden rooms and direct passageways into the Cave.

"He would not have called me if it wasn't for the Charity Event. There wasn't enough time to change the venue on such short notice, not without good reason. Robberies, gas leaks, fire hazard, plumbing leaks… all of them would involve investigators from the city and the insurance companies. So he asked me to help cover and fix the obvious holes. And to redecorate for the party," she added wryly.

He stared at her. Luna resisted the urge to fidget.

"How long did it take you?" he asked finally.

"Most of yesterday and today," Luna admitted. "I'm too tired to do anything but eat and sleep."

He nodded slowly. "Do you have to get back immediately?"

Luna shook her head. "I told my supervisor I had a family emergency."

"Will anyone try to find out where you went?"

Luna was not surprised by his question. He was the type to cross all his i's and dot all his t's. "As far as they know the only family I have left is from my maternal grandmother in Norway. I portkeyed to Norway before buying a portkey chain to Boston via Canada. I Apparated to Gotham from Boston."

He nodded slowly, absorbing her answer.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. You can use your usual suite. Just let me know when you have recovered and are ready to leave."

She nodded wordlessly. It was what she had planned on doing.

"Just let me know how much the portkeys cost and I'll refund it." She opened her mouth to protest and was cut off. "Don't fight me on this. You know I can afford it." She closed her mouth and nodded. His expression softened a tad. "Thank you."

Luna couldn't stop the soft flush suffusing her cheeks. "It was nothing," she mumbled looking down at her toes.

"No," he corrected, "it wasn't nothing. You dropped everything to help me."

Her head shot up, eyes wide. "How could I not? You have helped and will help so many people. How could I say no when your life and work was endangered?"

He was quiet, clearly surprised by her response.

Feeling unexpectedly courageous she reached out and touched his face.

"Everyone needs a little help sometime Mr Wayne."

He raised his hand to cover hers on his face. "Bruce," he corrected.

She blinked and nodded shallowly, tugging her hand free. "Bruce," she acknowledged softly.

Luna wasn't quite sure what had just happened but she was certain nothing was going to be quite the same going forward. When she got home she had to talk to somebody. Someone good at keeping secrets… Someone who would understand… When she got home she needed to talk to Minerva.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

TBC...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna’s previous visits were pre-scheduled and taken during her planned days off (like weekends, etc) with travel arrangements handled by Alfred (paid by Bruce). People are more likely to ask questions when they notice a break in someone else’s routine so Bruce is a little worried.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva McGonagall is surprised, then pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: LJ community 5-fics. #07/4 Blessing & #05/5 Why

Dark blue eyes darted around discreetly as Bruce followed the short, rotund witch dressed in patched but neat brown-green robes. He was very aware of the animated paintings, the two-dee observers watching him. He wished he had picked up a few robes to fit in, but he had not expected so many witnesses. The school was closed for the summer, the only occupants and witnesses Bruce had expected were the staff. But he did not let it affect him as he looked back, making his own silent observations, keeping track of his steps. If he had to, Bruce was certain he could get out of Hogwarts on his own.

His guide came to a stop in front of a gargoyle. "The importance of being earnest." The gargoyle jumped out of the way to reveal a set of stone stairs. Without hesitation the witch stepped on the bottom most step. Bruce did not jump when the stairs started moving upwards. Probably the magical equivalent of a motion-sensor escalator. Gracefully he followed and waited as the stairs took him to a higher level.

When he stepped off he found himself in a warm welcoming room decorated in good-quality but slightly worn furnishings. Bookshelves lined two walls, a large floor-to-ceiling window leading to a balcony dominated the third. In the middle of the room was a large oversized desk and leather chair. In front of the desk were smaller chairs, some stuffed and some not. Sitting behind the desk was an older stern-looking woman wearing square lens gold-framed spectacles. She looked up from her paperwork and put down her quill.

"Mr Wayne." She rose and moved around the table to hold out a hand.

Bruce reached out gripped the slender aged fingers and bowed over it. He could see she was surprised by his gesture.

"Headmistress McGonagall."

She cocked her head to one side. "How may I help you Mr Wayne?" She smiled a thin wintry smile. "Luna mentioned she would be bringing a Muggle friend for a visit. I had not expected you to make your way to Hogwarts alone." She arched a brow. "May I inquire just how you accomplished this feat?"

Bruce responded with a thin wintry smile of his own. "Portkey. Rented a reusable one to Hogsmeade from Gringotts."

She nodded slowly, her expression more thoughtful. "Ah. So how may I help you?"

Bruce resisted the urge to fidget. He did not like asking favours without having some leverage in the first place – usually in the form of a large corporate donation – but Luna had insisted he not use his usual tactics, to be up front and genuine. And Luna did matter so he decided to try it her way. If it didn't work the equivalent to a fat cheque should.

He hesitated for a brief second trying to decide the best way to say it. What he had rehearsed seemed too contrived to go well with the sharp-eyed witch standing before him.

"I'm not sure how much Luna has told you but she considers you an honoured aunt."

The stern implacable visage softened.

"All of my students are important to me Mr Wayne. Some, like Luna, are more special." One corner of her mouth twitched in a small smile. "She is one of the few whose correspondence I truly look forward to receiving. Most of my old students only contact me when they need help or advice. Luna is kind enough to correspond on less… weighty matters. It is a welcome respite from my usual duties. In fact," she cocked her head to one side, "how she talked about you interested me." Her expression turned stern, almost reminding Bruce of Alfred. "I know you might not be familiar with our ways but I can tell she's fond of you Mr Wayne. For someone raised in the Old Ways like Luna it is not something she would take lightly."

Bruce bowed his head. "And I am… attached to her as well," he confessed.

Minerva McGonagall blinked and moved back to lean against the edge of her desk making a 'go on' gesture.

Feeling more secure he continued. "I am not entirely ignorant of your traditions. If her parents were alive I would be talking to them right now." Bruce was strangely satisfied by the dawning realization in the witch's eyes. "I am asking for your Blessing."

"You mean…"

"I asked Luna to marry me and she has said yes. It would honour us if you would perform the Blessing at our binding ceremony."

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

Minerva McGonagall was vaguely aware that she was gawping. Without realizing it she found herself sitting in a guest chair drinking a cup of tea prepared by Luna's young man. Thank Merlin she had asked the Elves to prepare a tray when Pomona had informed her of their unexpected visitor. She struggled to pull herself together, reconcile what she had heard, with what Luna had told her, what she had read in the Muggle papers and what she had observed with her own two eyes.

Bruce Wayne was a very wealthy Muggle businessman. An American billionaire who could easily make any wealthy pureblood look like a pauper. He was also well-known for his playboy lifestyle, fast women and careless habits. The rumours did not quite fit the man sitting across from her. But even if the newspaper gossip were creations of a Muggle Rita Skeeter, he was nothing what Minerva would have imagined for Luna.

Then she remembered the letters, the visits, the shy confessions that Luna was interested in someone, someone she met through a relative in America. Her sad resignation that he would never see her as something more. Then weeks later her joyful expression when confiding he had asked her out. Then just weeks ago Luna had visited and confessed she was certain about her Muggle boyfriend, that he was the one. She wanted to marry him but was afraid to press and force him into making a choice.

Looking at the watchful calculating eyes of the Muggle Minerva signed mentally. Nothing could push this man into an action he did not want to take. The Muggle reporters were fools if they could not see the steel in this man.

Firmly she redirected her wandering attention to his request. He was asking her to act as Luna's family, in place of her parents. She placed her cup down on its saucer and lifted her eyes to meet his squarely.

"Tell me Mr Wayne, why should I do that? Why should I give my Blessing to your union?"

"Because he cares about me."

Both seated occupants turned towards the doorway.

Luna Lovegood smiled cheerfully as she hung her cloak up on one of the hooks near the fireplace and walked towards the chairs. She paused beside Minerva and bent low to brush a kiss against the elder witch's cheek.

"Hello Minerva."

She smiled cheerfully at her old Headmistress as she straightened and then walked towards the other occupant of the room.

Minerva could not completely hide her smile as she watched her old student sit sideways on the American's lap, leaning back against him and resting her head on his shoulder. He did not look startled or discomfited by the public intimacy. One large hand cupped her shoulder pinning her against him. It was a familiar action.

Luna smiled broadly, curling into the broad frame of the man behind her. Her head shifted to catch Minerva's eyes.

"Bruce may be rather tight with his words but I have no doubts about his feelings for me. He shows his affections for me through actions, not words."

"I don't trust easily." Minerva was a bit surprised by the unexpectedly deeper voice. "I don't know how it happened but I trust Luna. She accepts without condition or hesitation, just like her uncle. Alfred Pennyworth is technically an employee but he raised me when my parents were murdered. He was the only one who supported my choices without question, like Luna."

Minerva had to look away. The way they were looking at each other was too raw, too intimate. She coughed discreetly to bring them back.

His expression turned blank though the warmth in his eyes remained as he continued.

"I know I am taking enormous advantage of her, by asking her to marry me because I can't let go. She's become a part of my life, like Alfred. I can live without her but I'm not sure I'd really want to. For a long time my life was focused on the past. Luna helps me see each day anew, without the sorrow of old memories and regrets."

Minerva could see he was being honest. And Luna did want to marry him.

"Very well then Mr Wayne. I will perform the Blessing at your binding ceremony."

He smiled, relaxed now that Minerva had agreed. "Please call me Bruce."

Minerva nodded sharply. "Very well then. Bruce. And you may call me Minerva." She cocked her head inquiringly. "Do you have a rough date in mind?"

They glanced at each other, communicating wordlessly. Then Luna turned to her.

"Do you have any plans for the first week of August?"

Minerva smirked. "Don't worry about my plans. I can reschedule." She smiled more broadly. "Let me know if you need any help with the arrangements."

Bruce Wayne laughed softly. "No need. The goblins have made several recommendations. They've signed confidentiality contracts as well."

Minerva nodded firmly. "Good." She glanced expectantly at Luna. "Would you like to give your young man a tour of the castle? Dinner will be served at seven in the Great Hall."

Luna nodded. "Thank you Minerva. We'll take you up on both."

She shifted off his lap and stood up, and waited for him to rise and follow.

As Minerva watched the two of them leave she felt quite pensive. Bruce Wayne had hidden depths. And many secrets. But from what she saw he was open with Luna. That made her feel more reassured about their impending union.

She turned around and opened her planner, making a note in the month of August. There were many preparations that had to be completed before the binding ceremony and she did not have a lot of time to spare. Thank Merlin Luna's young man was comfortable with hiring professional help. Minerva enjoyed attending weddings, not planning them.

The Headmistress of Hogwarts smiled a small catlike smile as she wondered if twelve or fifteen years down the road Hogwarts would welcome and Sort a new American student with the surname Wayne.

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

The End.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most definitely will not going to be continued. Was meant to be a drabble series.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
